Un Nuevo Mundo
by jorgecr72
Summary: Un Fic de worcestersauce1234/ TRADUCIDO/Con la derrota de Cell,estaba destinado el comienzo de una nueva era de paz y prosperidad para el pueblo de la Tierra, pero luego llegaron los Saiyans. ¿Puede los terricolas y los Saiyajin coexistir pacíficamente o estallará una guerra por el control del planeta?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Novedades

Poco a poco las fuerzas volvían a él. Bardock no sabía qué había pasado con él, los dolores de su cuerpo era tan gradual que comenzó a ser casi inexistente. Se inició en los pies, el dolor no era de una herida, sino de la falta de uso. La sensación continuó viajando por su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza era difusa.

Con un gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos, pero estaba cegado por la luz del sol, los rayos brillantes a través de los árboles. Usando una combinación de entrecerrar los ojos y las manos para bloquear la luz del sol ofender observó su entorno. El duro desierto rojo casi sin vida se había se había ido y era ahora de color verde por lo que el ojo podía ver. Su nariz tomó los olores que nunca había encontrado antes, y sus oídos escuchado las ramas crujen con el viento suave y canto de los pájaros. Su nariz produce un bufido involuntario en un intento de expulsar a lo que él encontró que los olores más desagradables. Con un profundo suspiro Bardock dio cuenta de que no estaba en su del planeta más.

-POLO SUR-

Al Rey Vegeta faltaba el aire, como si acabara de volver de superficie después de haber estado bajo el agua durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Su último recuerdo fue frente a Freezer en su nave en órbita sobre el planeta Vegita ahora se encontraba de rodillas en un extraño material granulado de color blanco frio. Quiso gritar del susto, pero su orgullo fuertemente reprimido ese deseo. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Alzó la vista para ver a su guardia real, estaban con él. "_Pero seguramente murieron en la nave de Freezer"_ - pensó. La élite Saiyan parecía estar igualmente confundido con su situación actual como su Rey.

Como el Rey observó a sus élites desencadenó un recuerdo. Había llegado en la sala de cámara de Freezer preparado para matar al tirano y recuperar a su hijo, pero su guardia real se escapó asustado, dejándolo para hacer frente al emperador galáctico solo. El rey apretó los puños, enfurecido por el recuerdo. De repente se desvaneció y reapareció al lado de uno de sus guardias.

Rey Vegeta dio un paso atrás, puso una mano delante y produjo una esfera de energía púrpura. La esfera de la energía atravesó la armadura de la guardia de lamentable murió en el acto y la energía finalmente se estrelló contra un glaciar en la distancia. Los otros guardias vieron con horror como la guardia cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve muerto.

"Que te sirva de lección a todos ustedes." El rey se burló.

Sus demás se limitaron a asentir, con miedo de decir algo que podría enfurecer aún más a su majestad.

-Templo Sagrado-

Dende se situó en el borde del mirador del templo, mirando por encima de la Tierra como lo hacía cada mañana. Sin embargo, esta vez el Guardián de la Tierra estaba preocupado. Al igual que él, el Picoro parecía perturbado por el reciente giro de los acontecimientos.

"Así que, lo sientes también, Dende." Picoro indicado.

Dende asintió con la cabeza en la respuesta y se agarró la vara de madera con más fuerza.

"Y... hay... muchos de ellos." Dende tartamudeó.

Picoro no respondió, pero el chico tenía razón, había muchos de ellos, y que lo llenó de pavor.

-algún bosque cerca de la Montaña Paoz-

18 continuó reclinarse sobre la hierba disfrutando del sol de verano. En el pasado ella no apreciaba la naturaleza y la destruía sin dudarlo un instante, Sin embargo, desde que fue expulsado de Cell, se decidió a dar a la naturaleza una oportunidad de impresionarla a ella, le debía mucho a nº 16.

Ella no lo admitiría a nadie, especialmente a su hermano, pero ella había venido a disfrutar del campo y este fue uno de sus lugares favoritos en el planeta. Estaba muy lejos de cualquier forma de civilización, pero lo más importante para ella era distraer su mente de cuestionar su lugar en este nuevo mundo. Su vida siempre había sido planeada para ella. Ella tenía la intención de ayudar a su creador, el Dr. Gero, lograr su venganza contra Goku y apoderarse del mundo, y luego, eventualmente ayudar a su otra creación, Cell, alcanzar la perfección y conquistar el universo. Pero ese futuro fue truncado, debido a que en parte a su hermano había matando a su creador, pero sobre todo hacia sido salvada junto a la Tierra por un niño de 11 años de edad. Ahora ella no sabía lo que iba a hacer con su vida llena de libertad.

Pero nada de eso importaba aquí. Aquí no tenía una sola preocupación en el mundo y podría perder a sí misma mirando las hojas de la hierba de la deriva de lado a lado en la brisa de verano suave. Su relajación Sin embargo se vio perturbad por una ausencia sonora. Los pájaros habían dejado de cantar, evidentemente, asustado por algo. 18 se levantó de un salto al oír el crujido de la maleza. Alguien más estaba aquí.

Una figura salió de entre los árboles. Ella decidió no entrar en una posición de combate, pensando que si el recién llegado era una amenaza real, entonces habría atacado. Además, había llegado a la conclusión, que probablemente era un hombre débil que había extraviado.

Sin embargo, cuando la figura surgió, los ojos de 18 se abrieron en estado de shock.- "_Es Goku"-_, pensó- ¡_pero él está muerto!_ Había algo diferente, estaba desconcertada por la apariencia del Goku frente a ella y el Goku que tenía en sus archivos. El cabello despeinado era el mismo, pero ahora, ese hombre tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y su expresión parecía diferente. Sus archivos lo describieron como tonto y despistado, sin embargo, ahora parecía más frío, más fuerte. Además vestía distinto, al Gi naranja que siempre usaba, tenía un daño en su armadura, 18 llegó a la conclusión que este "Goku" había estado recientemente en una pelea.

Bardock se dio cuenta de la chica. "_quizás, ella me dará__ algunas respuestas"-_ pensó.

"¿Dónde diablos estoy?" – Bardock preguntó.

No escapa a la atención de Bardock que parecía que la chica se sorprendió por su repentina aparición y pareció suavizarse un poco.

"Está bien, yo no voy a hacerte daño", dijo en un tono calmado el saiyajin.

18 resistido la tentación de pelear,- _si alguien debe estar preocupado por hacerse daño debe ser él_ – pensó la androide. Hundió las manos en los pantalones de mezclilla.

Sin saber el nombre de la región que se encuentran actualmente en que decidió darle lo que ella cree que es la respuesta más inútil que pudo, "Estás en la Tierra."

Bardock frunció el ceño, había oído ese nombre antes pero no podía recordar dónde.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó, esperando que la respuesta sería refrescarle la memoria, o por lo menos dar a su cerebro tiempo para buscar en sus recuerdos almacenados.

18 levantó una ceja ante la pregunta, ella sabía que Goku no era conocido por su inteligencia, pero seguramente ni siquiera él tenía una memoria suficiente para saber de sus posibles asesinos. 18 decidió que también podría tener un poco de diversión con él.

"¿Yo te respondí a tu pregunta en primer lugar, por lo que seguramente es mi turno de hacer la pregunta?"

La paciencia de Bardock se estaba agotando.

"Sólo tienes que responderme, chica " gruñó Bardock.

18 movió un dedo en señal de negación "que tu madre nunca te dijo que debes ser amable con las chicas."

"chica tonta y sólo responde a mi pregunta."- bramo Bardock

Con una pequeña sonrisa 18 escondido un cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja izquierda. Le encantaba enseñar a imbéciles arrogantes una lección. Se preguntó si vencer a Goku le daría la misma cantidad de placer que sintió cuando se rompió el brazo de Vegeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

**Primeras Batallas**

Bardock levantó sus puños, dispuesto a luchar contra la chica. Se llevó la mano al lugar donde su scooter debería haber estado, olvidando que fue destruido hace mucho tiempo. Parecía que iba a tener que confiar más en sus sentidos que en la tecnología. A pesar de años de experiencia le decía que no juzgara a un oponente en su apariencia externa. Bardock estudio a 18, era alta y delgada, con curvas que eran atractivas sin ser de gran tamaño. De lo que podía ver, su piel era demasiado suave. Le faltaba la definición muscular notable, y un sinnúmero de contusiones, rasguños y cicatrices que los combatientes tenían como Fasha. Esencialmente, él no podía ver ninguna señal de que ella era un guerrero.

"Yo no voy a pelear con una niña", comentó con desdén Bardock y se volvió a alejarse.

"¿No me digas que un guerrero fuerte como usted tiene miedo de una niña?" 18 se burló, haciendo caso omiso de lo pesado que sus párpados se sentía en la actualidad.

Bardock se paró en seco, los puños apretados y apretó los dientes. Su orgullo no le gustaba eso. Supo al instante lo que estaba tratando de hacer y optó por darle a esa niña una lección ella necesitaba un buen susto. Con una respiración profunda se calmó y abría los puños.

"Está bien... pero va a ser su funeral", se jactó con una sonrisa.

Con una velocidad Bardock había dio la vuelta y se lanzó hacia ella, 18 de pronto desapareció, estaba tendido en el suelo, aturdido. Su cerebro proceso lo que acababa de suceder, sino que constantemente le decía que era imposible para ella, el haber esquivado su ataque y contraatacó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Como Bardock se apartó hasta que él sintió a 18 detrás de él. El Saiyan se dio la vuelta con la intención de tomarla de una forma violenta del antebrazo, pero 18 lo cogió con una sola mano.

"¿Goku, es esto lo mejor que tienes?" 18 dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento en la cara.

Usando su mano libre Bardock intentó conectar un golpe a la cabeza del androide, pero ella lo atrapó sin esfuerzo. Se resistió a la tentación de gritar de dolor cuando ella apretó ridículamente fuerte.

-Templo Sagrado-

Alarmado por la llegada repentina de los Saiyan Yamcha, Ten y Krilin se han llegado junto a Picoro y Dende.

"Pero ¿vienen en plan de conquista o algo así?" Yamcha declaró.

Picoro negó con la cabeza, desechando la idea.

"Ellos no han hecho nada malo todavía, sin embargo no hay que confiarse"- dijo el nameku mayor

"Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?" Ten preguntó. "No me siento cómodo con tantos Saiyajines sueltos".

"Vamos a tener que mantenerlos vigilados, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por el momento", con un profundo suspiro de lo que iba a decir Picoro continuó: "Mientras tanto voy a hablar con Vegeta, él podría ser capaz de controlarlos. "

"Él es su príncipe..." no completo la frase Krilin cuando sintió que las energías se movían. "¿qué están haciendo?"

El todos los guerreros Z estaba preocupados, siguieron la energías, al parecer se dirigían launa zona muy poblada.

"Tenemos que detener esto." Ten indicó.

Antes de Ten había terminado de hablar Picoro había flotado en el aire, "¡No hay tiempo que perder!"

Con esto dicho los cuatro héroes salió a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad.

-En el Bosque-

"¿Quién es este Goku?" Bardock preguntó con los dientes apretados, con la esperanza de ganar tiempo para que su cerebro a pensar de una manera de salir de su situación actual.

18 miró enigmáticamente Bardock. Ahora pensaba en ello este Saiyan era diferente a Goku. Su tono de piel era más oscuro y le faltaba el exterior molesto alegre que fue incluido en sus archivos. Además, seguramente Goku sería mucho más fuerte que esto.

"¿Tu no eres Goku, el salvador de este planeta?"

Bardock ojos se abrieron en la realización, su cerebro, finalmente conectar los puntos y recordar donde había escuchado el nombre de la Tierra. _Ella no podía decir Kakarotto_, pensó. _Mis visiones sobre él eran correctas_.

Con un suspiro de menosprecio 18 arrojó a Bardock a una distancia considerable, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-Capital del Este-

12 mediodía

Las calles estaban llenas y el tráfico atascado de vehículos se mueve lentamente.

El ruido conocido de la ciudad de las voces de las multitudes y rugidos de los motores de los coches pronto dio paso a las explosiones y los gritos de terror. En cuestión de segundos las bulliciosas calles de compradores felices se habían transformado en una estampida de pánico en la gente tratando de escapar.

Un gran grupo de los Saiyan se puso en medio de la calle destruyendo todo a su paso.

"Jajaja, este planeta es débil, es brillante."- dijo un saiyajin.

"Yo sé lo que quieres decir. Me siento como un niño otra vez."- dijo otro

La conversación entre los Saiyan se detuvo al escuchar el ruido de un helicóptero.

"Soy Amanda Freeman para ZTV, reportando en vivo desde Ciudad del Este, donde un desastre de gran magnitud se está produciendo en este momento".

El helicóptero de noticias de televisión con un círculo en el aire como el piloto estaba a unos 50 metros de los Saiyan.

Sacudiendo un giro de su pelo rizado de su rostro Amanda estiró el cuello para ver mejor la trafulca de abajo. Desde su punto de vista de 100 metros hasta que pudo ver secciones enteras de la ciudad en llamas, columnas de humo se volvió el cielo del mediodía negro. Amanda se inclinó sobre apretada cabina del helicóptero y golpeó su cámara en el hombro. Él asintió con la cabeza sin mirar y comenzó a desplazar su objetivo a través de la ciudad. Innumerables coches de policía y de bomberos había respondido, pero también, como los edificios de la ciudad, en su mayoría estaban en llamas. Las figuras humanas de pie en grupos de entre los escombros de la ciudad, buscando refugio del caos. El camarógrafo lentamente pasó la lente hacia abajo hasta que llegó el grupo de los Saiyan.

"Aunque las autoridades están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evacuar a los civiles de la ciudad, hay temores de que hay gente demasiado muchos y no los recursos suficientes".

Pausa de nuevo, Amanda volvió la cabeza hacia atrás abajo en la calle. Perversamente una oleada de excitación recorrió todo su cuerpo. Había sido una joven reportera por casi 5 años, pasando la mayor parte de sus atascos de tráfico y accidentes profesionales que describen las autopistas, ahora ella estaba reportando noticias reales y la estación no sólo sería transmitir su informe a través de la región, sino a todo el mundo, que había sido visto por lo menos 3 millones de espectadores. Puede ser que sea un día negro para la capital del Este pero la carrera de Amanda se va a disparar. Amanda comenzó a soñar con lo que le esperaba. Esperaba que fuera algo parecido a Jimmy Firecracker, quien consiguió su propio programa de entrevistas después de su informe de los Juegos de Cell.

Ajuste a la realidad de Amanda cambió su micrófono.

"¿Cómo es este sonido? Bajamos, pasa cerca de ellos para algunos primeros planos, luego de regreso hasta 500 pies, esperar a que los militares para llegar y captar toda la cosa en la película."

"Buena idea. Vamos a ir por ese tiro el dinero."

El helicóptero se inclinó bruscamente, volviéndose hacia los Saiyan.

Por desgracia para el equipo de noticias, los Saiyan ya no sentían curiosidad por la extraña máquina y ahora estaba irritado por los rotores del helicóptero. Uno de los Saiyan sacudió un brazo en la dirección del helicóptero. Usando su ki para manipular el aire una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeó el helicóptero.

El helicóptero lanzó violentamente de un lado a otro como el piloto luchaba por el control, lanzando Amanda y el camarógrafo de la violencia alrededor de la cabina.

"No puedo controlarlo", gritó el piloto.

El helicóptero cayó hacia el suelo. En silencio, Amanda dio un beso de despedida. 3 mil millones de personas pueden verla en la televisión, pero sería como una estadística de una larga lista de víctimas mortales. Entonces se dio cuenta de dos hombres detuvieron la caída, uno vestido un Gi naranja, el otro un traje púrpura con capa.

-de vuelta al Bosque-

Entre varios árboles Bardock se encontraba de espaldas, respirando profundamente, _¿Qué demonios está pasando_, pensó, _ella es más fuerte que las élites de Freezer?_ Bardock estaba aprendiendo la manera dura el sentido de la frase "no juzgues a un libro por su cubierta".

Afortunadamente para los Saiyajin su aguda visión vio a través del túnel que resultó de su colisión con los árboles, vio como 18 se aproximada.

Desde su posición de cuclillas Bardock saltó hacia adelante, balanceando un puñetazo. 18 lo esquivó con tanta facilidad que era una burla. El androide barrió las piernas de Bardock por debajo de él y luego cogimos el Saiyan por su pelo, que le impedía tocar el suelo otra vez.

"Vaya, que casi se cae", se burló de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Molesto por la indignación más Bardock libero su cabeza de las manos del androide, fue hacia atrás para crear una distancia entre ellos. Con un rugido su cabello levantado en un aspecto de la llama-al igual que un aura dorada se había desarrollado en torno a él. (1), ahora estaba enojado y era razón suficiente para luchar.

-Capital del Este-

Depositaron el helicóptero lejos de los Saiyan, Picoro y Krilin se unió a Ten y Yamcha. El Saiyan, simplemente se rieron de lo que percibían como débiles frente a ellos.

Uno de los Saiyan hecho clic en su scooter. Después de unos bips el scooter presentó sus cálculos. El Saiyan arrancó su scooter antes de que siquiera había terminado.

"Estos deben ser rotos. Se dice que todos tienen niveles de potencia de más de un 4.000. ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

Krillin tragó saliva al ver a los Saiyajin que sólo había arrancado su scooter apagado. "Uh... chicos, es grande y feo." _¿Y cuáles son las posibilidades que venga directamente hacia mí?_, pensó.

Otro de los Saiyan se rió de la declaración de era grande y feo. "Por último, un desafío, la verdadera lucha comenzó. ¿Voluntarios?"

"Ten cuidado", dijo Krillin. "Somos más fuertes que estos chicos, pero todavía hay muchas personas inocentes alrededor."

Picoro frunció el ceño. No estaba del todo seguro de que todos ellos eran más poderosos que los Saiyan en frente de ellos.

"¿Tal vez debemos alejarnos de la ciudad?" Yamcha sugerido.

"¿Estás aquí para mirarnos o qué?" el Saiyan grande y feo rugió.

"¡Estamos aquí para luchar!" Picoro gruñó de nuevo.

-En el bosque-

El Súper Saiyan Bardock cargada hacia adelante, balanceando varios golpes a la velocidad del rayo, esta vez lanzando todo su peso en ellos.

Un par de golpes impacto en 18, la cual fue de cabeza contra el suelo agrietado.

_¡Maldición!,_ dijo mentalmente. Sin embargo, el Saiyan no era su única preocupación. Al inicio de la lucha se había dado cuenta de sus párpados le pesaban, que ella simplemente hizo caso omiso, estaba cansada, pero ella lo dudaba.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar plenamente sus rodamientos Bardock entregado un éxito de la rodilla en la cara. 18 tropezó hacia atrás unos metros.

Enfurecida el androide se abalanzó hacia él, pero Bardock fue más rápido y la lanzo al suelo, Bardock se cernía sobre ella, su brazo derecho extendido, listo para disparar a quemarropa.

"¿Qué sabe usted de Kakarotto?" -preguntó.

"¿Kakarotto? Ah, te refieres a Goku. ¿Por qué te digo algo?"

Bola de ki de Bardock brillaba con más intensidad.

18 rió débilmente. "¿De verdad crees que va a hacerme daño?"

La expresión de Bardock mantuvo calmada.

"¿Quieres correr el riesgo?"

18 estaba un poco nerviosa por el frío que sonaba su voz. Fue igual que cuando se enfrentó a un ataque Big Bang de Vegeta, pero esta vez no había manera de que iba a ser capaz de evitarlo.

"Ahora dime lo que sabes de Kakarotto", gruñó.

18 no pudo contestarle por que se desmayo producto del agotamiento agotada, Bardock levanto una ceja sorprendido.

-Ciudad de Este-

Picoro y Ten estaban peleando ferozmente. Los guerreros habían logrado matar a un par de los Saiyan, pero en lugar de disuadir a los demás les pareció para obligarlos a luchar con más fuerza.

Yamcha golpear el suelo con un ruido sordo y vio como una bola de energía se precipitó hacia él. Momentos antes de que pudiera golpear otra bola de energía lo saco fuera del camino.

Todos los Saiyan dejado de luchar y levantó la vista para ver lo que quien se había atrevido a detener la pelea.

Instantáneamente todos ellos hicieron una reverencia y bajaron la cabeza.

Yamcha levantó la vista para ver a su salvador flotando.

"Uh... gracias Vegeta."

Vegeta gruño. Personalmente le hubiera dejado que esos soldados lo matarán, pero él sabía lo mal que sufriría Bulma y no estaba dispuesto a soportar esa cara de sufrimiento una vez más, a duras penas logró tolerar el duelo con Kakarotto. A medida que aterrizó suavemente Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, con su sonrisa habitual en su rostro.

"¿Cómo han llegado hasta aquí?" Vegeta pidió.

Los Saiyan parecían confundidos, no sólo porque no podía explicar cómo había llegado hasta aquí, sino también por un inconfundible príncipe Vegeta adulto estaba ahora delante de ellos.

"no…no…lo sabemos, su alteza", balbuceó uno de los Saiyan, temerosos del carácter voluble del Príncipe, "Nos despertamos aquí."

"¿Así que usted comenzó a atacar todo?" Krilin intervino.

El Saiyan miró asesinamente a Krilin por interrumpir la discusión con su príncipe. Vegeta miró molesto por intervenir una charla en frente de sus súbditos.

"Lo último que recuerdo es que Freezer destruía Vegeta-sei".

Vegeta miro a Picoro para ver si él podía ofrecer ninguna explicación. Odiaba admitirlo, pero el Ñame fue uno de los pocos que el respeta. Con un gruñido Vegeta se alejó de sus súbditos aún de rodillas y se acercó a Picoro.

"Yo sé lo que estás pensando Vegeta y no puede ser…las esferas de dragón sólo puede revivir a los que habían muerto en menos de un año atrás. Además, siguen siendo de piedra después de que revivimos a las víctimas de Cell."

Vegeta se limitó a asentir en respuesta a los comentarios de Picoro. Dejó el Príncipe ligeramente perturbado que no había una explicación para esto, el retorno Saiyan. Sabía que los otros Saiyan no estaban mintiendo cuando le dijeron que no tenía ni idea, se podría decir de sus voces que estaban tan confundidos como él lo estaba. Vegeta fue traído de vuelta a la realidad por la llegada de más Saiyan. Ellos, obviamente, había recogido la batalla en sus scooter y fue a investigar. Alzó la vista para ver a un gran grupo de ellos flotando por encima, pero sus ojos se centraron en un hombre en particular, su capa roja ondeando al viento.

"¿Padre?" Vegeta murmuró en voz baja.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**Reunión Familiar**

La similitud entre Vegeta y su padre era alarmante para los guerreros Z. Aparte de color de pelo y un poco de pelo facial, que eran copias al carbón. Observación Rey Vegeta que era obvio que Vegeta había heredado su porte majestuoso.

"pero ¿cómo?" Vegeta encontró su voz entrecortada.

El príncipe se reprendido mentalmente a sí mismo por su muestra de debilidad y se enderezó.

"¿Por qué no estás muerto?" -preguntó.

Rey Vegeta hizo una mueca, una parte de él, en el fondo, orgullosos de ver a su hijo era tan directa como siempre. Poco a poco examinó a su hijo, sintiéndose satisfecho, al ver que él se había convertido en un hombre tan fuerte.

"Te lo diré en el tiempo."

Esta vez fue el príncipe Vegeta que sonrió, a diferencia de todos los otros Saiyan no podían leer entre líneas. Esto significaba que su padre no tenía ni idea, pero, por supuesto, un rey no podía admitir que frente a sus súbditos.

El Rey le pidió que levitara a su hijo, fuera del alcance del oído de los demás. Su guardia real se mantendría la tregua entre los Saiyan que estaban destruyendo la ciudad de Este y de los guerreros Z.

"No quiero hablar de estas cosas en este idioma terrícola. Yo no quiero que nadie más escuche." Al instante el Rey Vegeta empezó a hablar Saiyajin. "He ordenado a todos los Saiyan al Polo Sur del planeta para que podamos averiguar lo que está sucediendo."

El rey miró a su hijo y luego miró hacia el cielo. "Veo que he estado ausente por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Freezer ha muerto, junto con el resto de su familia."

"¿Asesinado por la mano de un príncipe?" Rey Vegeta preguntó retóricamente, orgulloso de que su hijo había cumplido con el potencial que sabía que tenía.

"Se podría decir." Vegeta miró al gran grupo de los Saiyan dando vueltas por entre los escombros de la ciudad. "¿Qué piensa de nuestro pueblo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Vegeta-sei se ha ido. Freezer lo destruyó." Vegeta resopló. "Incluso si se ha vuelto no hay manera de llegar a otro planeta, los terrícolas tienen la tecnología para viajar tan lejos."

"¿Podemos hacer de este nuestro hogar?" El rey preguntó.

Vegeta vaciló; una pequeña parte de él esperaba que su padre quería que la Tierra fuera su hogar de la misma manera que hizo con Vegeta-sei. Pero él sabía lo que quería decir, eran una raza conquistador, después de todo.

"Los terrícolas no son como los tsufuros. Mucho ha cambiado desde que moriste, padre." Vegeta se detuvo de nuevo, una parte de él me sentí sucio de lo que iba a sugerir. "La única manera de avanzar es la convivencia entre nosotros y los terrícolas."

Rey Vegeta frunció el ceño, su hijo había cambiado. El hijo que dejó atrás habría erradicado la población local de este planeta.

"Hay mucho a nuestro pueblo puede aprender de los terrícolas". Vegeta ofreció, pensando en todas las diversas técnicas que había aprendido desde su llegada, como los niveles de detección y supresión de ki a su cuenta.

Rey Vegeta resopló, "¿Por qué íbamos a querer aprender a ser menos Saiyan?"

"Eso no es lo que quiero decir..."

"Podemos hablar de esto más adelante." Rey Vegeta interrumpido.

"Pero..."

"Más tarde, hijo." El rey comenzó a flotar hacia arriba. "Yo esperaba verte en el Polo Sur."

Vegeta bajó la cabeza, de repente siente como si fuera un niño otra vez.

-Busque de Paoz-

18 abrió los ojos, pero rápidamente deseó que no hubiera ya tenía visión borrosa fue asaltado por una luz cegadora, lo que la hizo una mueca de dolor. Poco a poco su visión se centró lo suficiente para ver la luz emanaba de una fogata. Con un gemido pesado se sentó, pero encontró su movimiento limitado. Ella miró hacia abajo para ver sus brazos y piernas estaban atadas por los anillos de energía. Ella se impresionó un poco, no se dio cuenta de energía tales construcciones eran posibles.

Ella hizo un intento para romper los anillos, pero fue en vano, su cuerpo era todavía demasiado débil.

"Hay que ir a dormir."

18 noto que el Saiyan estaba asando un animal en la hoguera, a la vista de lo que hizo retumbar el estómago. Todavía no se acostumbraba a depender de los alimentos.

"¿Por qué debo estar atada?"

"Cállate y haz lo que te digo."

_Es tan grosero como Vegeta_, pensó 18.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal mientras esperaba la respuesta. Ella no se había sentido tan vulnerable, desde que fue absorbida por Cell.

Bardock tomó un bocado de su cena en pinchos, que 18 no se atrevió a adivinar lo que era antes. Consternado por el sabor Bardock masticaba los alimentos en el fuego.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" -preguntó de nuevo.

"Vas a ayudarme a encontrar Kakarotto", respondió Bardock, apoyado contra una gran roca. "Ahora vuelve a dormir."

Con eso dicho Bardock cerró los ojos.

Una vez que estaba segura de que el Saiyan estaba dormido 18 trató de escapar. Su estado de debilidad en combinación con la prisa y los enlaces de energía como resultado que no podía moverse con libertad, 18 notó una sonrisa socarrona en los labios de desarrollo de los Saiyajin.

-Al día Siguiente-

Bardock y 18 paseaba hacia la casa de Son Goku. Bardock se mantuvo un par de pasos detrás de 18, lo que combinado con el enlace en las muñecas, hacía que parecieran un guardia que escoltaba a un prisionero.

A pesar de Bardock había sugerido que sería más rápido para volar 18 insistió en caminar. Se espera que el retraso le diera más tiempo para recuperar su fuerza, romper sus ataduras y dar la paliza que Saiyan se sentía que se merecía.

Normalmente Bardock la arrojaría por encima del hombro y se alejó volando, pero que estaba siendo obstinada y se niega a decirle a dónde iban, incluso bajo la amenaza de muerte. Sólo esperaba que por causa de ella que era el lugar correcto, ya que no estaba de humor para juegos. Él observó los árboles que flanqueaban el camino de tierra que estaban caminando a lo largo y se podía ver una gran variedad de animales, desde aves hasta monos. Él había estado en incontables mundos, pero nunca había visto nada tan verde, tan vibrante.

"es un cinturón de Niza", dijo 18 señalando lo que estaba alrededor de la cintura del saiyajin.

"No, es una cola", respondió con indiferencia Bardock.

18 tuvo dificultades para pensar una respuesta. Los archivos del Dr. Gero nunca mencionaron nada acerca de que los Saiyan tenían colas. Ella frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba qué información dejo su creador fuera de su base de datos.

"¿Por qué estás en busca de Kakarotto?"

"¿Por qué te importa?" Bardock respondió.

18 no le importaba. Su insistencia en la marcha fue muy divertido al principio, al ver lo molesto que hizo el Saiyan, pero ahora que era aburrido. Esto era peor que el tiempo que 17 insistió en conducir hasta la casa Goce

"Bueno, Yo sólo quiero saber quién me llevó a su puerta. Ni siquiera sé su nombre."

"Soy Bardock y digamos que Kakarotto y yo estamos relacionadas entre sí."

"_Esto es genial",_ el pensamiento 18 divertida" _no puedo esperar para ver su reacción a la noticia de que Goku está muerto"._

"¿Hermanos?" -preguntó ella.

A juzgar por hmph Bardock ,18 supone que quería decir que no.

"Pensé que todo lo que Saiyan fueron eliminados."

Bardock decidió ignorar la pregunta, en parte porque él pensaba lo mismo. Además, él no era un gran conversador y había empezado a encontrar a 18 irritable por constantemente hacer preguntas.

"¿Alguien te ha dicho, hablas demasiado?" Bardock dijo con aspereza-.

18 se echó a reír: "Mi hermano me lo dice generalmente."

-Casa Son-

Bardock miró en la casa de su hijo menor. Encontró la arquitectura extraña, pero eso no fue lo que más se destacó, fue el tamaño. En Vegeta-sei sólo los Saiyan de primera clase tenían casas de este tamaño. Él y el resto de la tercera clase se tuvo que conformar con el cuarto de estar pequeño que sólo contenía una cama y un mueble, las instalaciones de lavado y aseado eran comunales y todos los alimentos se dan en una cafetería.

Con un suspiro, toco el timbre de la puerta, no del todo seguro de si estaba dispuesto a cumplir con el hijo que había abandonado. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió para revelar a un adolescente.

Bardock ojos se estrecharon, el no era Kakarotto. Justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar, el chico habló.

Los ojos de Gohan se había ampliado y su mandíbula inferior cayó de sorpresa el momento en que vio quien se encontraba en la puerta.

"¿Tarles?"

Bardock frunció el ceño, no le gustaba ser llamado con ese nombre. _Espera, ¿cómo sabe él de Tarles? _Bardock pensaba.

Gohan se dio cuenta de que el venia con 18. Bardock levantó las manos.

"Relájate niño, yo no soy Tarles. Bardock es mi nombre. Estoy aquí para ver a alguien llamado Kakarotto."

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en la cara de 18, iba a disfrutar de este momento. Los guerreros dejaron en claro a ella ya su hermano que tenían que convertirse en ciudadanos respetuosos de la ley o los aniquilarían. Al ver la miseria de otra persona que iba a ser su primer placer perverso en mucho tiempo.

La mirada de Gohan cayó al suelo. "Busca a mi padre..." Gohan luchó para toser las palabras como si hubiera ocurrido ayer " el…el está muerto."

Para el ojo experto de Bardock cuerpo no se alteró un poco, casi como si la noticia ni siquiera se registraba en sus emociones. Sin embargo, hubo un ligero tensado de los músculos.

18 frunció el ceño y llegó a la conclusión que debe tener un mal funcionamiento. Ella no estaba recibiendo ningún disfrute de este momento. .

-Comedor Casa Son-

Bardock se movió incómodo en su asiento como Gohan le habló de Goku y cómo se sacrificó para salvar a su planeta adoptivo, mientras que 18 apoyó las manos en la cabeza y ahora liberados en la mesa y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Como Gohan continuó la historia algunas de las cosas se destacaron por Bardock. En primer lugar, cómo su hijo era, un poco decepcionante para Bardock saber que Kakarotto había bastante tiempo rechazó su herencia Saiyan. En segundo lugar, su visión acerca de su hijo derrotar a Freezer estaba en lo cierto. Y en tercer lugar, el niño se sentía culpable por la muerte de su padre y todavía se culpaba por algo que él no tenía la culpa. Bardock conocía esa sensación. Puede haber sido Dodoria y sus élites que mató a Tora y el resto de sus amigos, pero aún se culpaba por no estar allí para impedirlo.

El Saiyan mayor trató de pensar en palabras para consolar a su nieto, pero no se formarían. Era un gruñido en el Ejército de Saiyan, la empatía es un concepto ajeno a él hasta hace poco.

"Mira... no sé como decírtelo con palabras…sobre este tipo de cosas..." Bardock hizo una mueca mientras su mente seguía luchando por las palabras adecuadas, "... No eres culpable de nada... Fue Cell solamente Cell. ¿Entiendes?"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza, aceptando lo que Bardock había dicho, y se enjugó una lágrima.

"Así que..." el joven medio-Saiyan se detuvo, sin saber cómo abordar el tema, "¿cómo sabe usted de mi papá?"

18 se animó desde su posición de reposo, intrigado en la respuesta.

Bardock se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y rió nerviosamente. Gohan tragó saliva, un poco asustado por lo mucho que se parecía a su papá cuando él lo hizo esa típica expresión.

"Bueno... yo soy padre de... Goku."

"QUE"-La mandíbula de Gohan cayó de nuevo y ampliado los ojos de 18. Ella vio a Bardock de nuevo, vaya, no se veía muy mal para un viejo.

Antes de que Gohan pudiera hacer cualquier otra pregunta, la puerta principal se abrió para ver a Milk cargado con las compras. Gohan corrió a ayudarla, tomando el peso de la compra sin esfuerzo, y se dedicó a poner todo en la mesa.

"Mamá, tengo algo que decirte."

En el momento en Milk vio Bardock sentado en la mesa del comedor se volvió blanca como una hoja.

"Vaya... ¿Go…Go...Goku?" balbuceó. Luego vio a 18 y sobresalían los ojos. "¡Qué! G-Gohan, ¿Que está pasando aquí?"

Gohan corrió hacia el comedor para calmar a su madre.

"El no es mi padre, es..." sonaba raro cuando la escuchó en su cabeza ", es padre de papá, mi abuelo."

Milk miró a Bardock, su boca abierta dispuesta a ofrecer una negación de su existencia, pero no hubo debate sobre el parecido de familia. Ella se volvió de color rojo brillante y se inclinó, "Lo siento mucho. Mi nombre es Milk, es un placer conocerte, Suegro."

Bardock estaba perplejo por esto, no está seguro de la etiqueta de la Tierra. Miró a Gohan en busca de ayuda, que hizo un gesto con la cabeza ligeramente hacia delante. Obtención de la pista Bardock asintió con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Soy Bardock,... el placer es mío..." que se apagó, no estoy seguro si eso era suficiente.

Milk se levantó feliz, "¿Quién tiene hambre?"

Como si estuviera escuchando, un estómago rugía en voz alta. Bardock, Gohan y Milk se volvió a ver un ligero rubor en la cara de 18. No se dio cuenta que su estómago hizo que no se alimentó durante mucho tiempo. Por primera vez desde su creación 18 tenía hambre.

"Supongo que van a quedarse para la cena entonces, verdad 18."

Bardock levantó una ceja. "¡Su nombre es 18!"

"Claro que si" dijo 18 -" acaso Bardock es un nombre perfectamente normal. "

"Creo que no"- dijo el saiyajin


End file.
